chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Jedediah Azariah Danilovich
Jedediah Azariah Danilovich (January 23, 1890 - August 23, 1995) (Hebrew: יריה דנילוביץ ') was a Chawosaurian politician who served as the leader of the Chawosaurian faction of the (now extinct) Communist Party of the Soviet Union from July 30, 1926 - January 3, 1935. Jedediah Danilovich was elected as a member of the Chawopolis Palace sometime in the 1920s, and served in the Palace until his resignation in 1976 over a series of bribery corruption and charges, sinking Danilovich's reputation as one of Chawosauria's worst politicians in Chawosaurian History. Since Danilovich was Jewish, Danilovich's immense corruption emboldened antisemitic stereotypes and tropes that forever embarrass the Chawosaurian Jewish community. Jedediah Danilovich was born in the Russian Empire on January 23, 1890, but it is unknown who his parents were, or if he had any siblings. Danilovich preferred to keep his personal life secret. Danilovich fought in the Russian Civil War in opposition to Russian Tsarism. Danilovich served on behalf of the Bolsheviks and their party against the Russian White army. In 1923, Russia fell entirely under Bolshevik rule. Danilovich gained prominence in Chawosauria by testifying to a Chawosaurian Inquiry that was investigating Prime Minister Garfield Lucas Webster's handling of World War I among Chawosaurians, and as a result of that prominence, he got elected either in 1925 or 1929 to the Chawopolis Palace after entering the Chawosaurian World in 1923. In Danilovich's personal life, he married Elisabeth Moskowitz in 1917 and had his first son, Jedediah Danilovich II in 1920 in Germany and kept his family in exile in order to keep them safe from the political environment of Europe in the post-World War II era, Danilovich planned to exile them in the United States, but the plan was dashed by his economic situation, this motivated Danilovich to engage himself in economic corruption in an effort to protect his family from a dangerous Europe. In the early 1930s, Danilovich deeply feared for the safety of his family in Germany after Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party rose to power, and began enacting their Antisemitic policies. Danilovich engaged in bribery and other financial crimes to have his family removed from Germany and into the British Mandate for Palestine, but this fails when Danilovich was busted and became the subject of an antisemitic smear campaign by Chawosaurian Prime Minister (at the time) Jonathan Davgon Bismarck X, and the rising star for the Communist Party, Timothy Max Roosevelt. Danilovich was removed as leader of the Chawosaurian Communist caucus in the Chawopolis Palace, in 1939, World War II struck and Danilovich was unable to protect his family except to have them removed. In 1940, Chawosauria fell under the right-wing and more antisemitic Prime Minister, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XVII. In 1942, the Nazis arrested Danilovich's only son, Jedediah Danilovich II, for his Jewish background, at a bar, and Danilovich was desperate to remove his family from Germany into the United States, but Bismarck wanted Danilovich's family to die because they're Jewish, and Danilovich began committing bribery and witness tampering to have his family secretly removed from Germany, he received help from Chawosaurians with Mafia ties and used them to bribe the Chawosaurian transportation system to arrest Danilovich's family and have them deported to the U.S. at the direction of Danilovich himself. The Danilovich family successfully fled from Germany and entered the United States despite America's struggle to accept European Jewish refugees. Danilovich was extremely grateful and relieved. Danilovich exiled to the United States as well, and spend a decade with his family until they're settled, but Danilovich and his family remained dirt poor. When Bismarck learned the Danilovichs have survived the Holocaust, he was mad with rage and hated Danilovich even more. Danilovich faced an inquiry over his corruption to protect his family from Hitler, Danilovich's public image was badly damaged and his antisemitic opponents used this corruption to spread anti-politician sentiment, successfully having labeling Danilovich as a very corrupt politician. Danilovich served another two decades in office until he retired in 1976. 19 years later, Danilovich died in Miami on August 23, 1995, at the age of 105. Danilovich is widely seen as a corrupt politician for his corruption to have his family deported from Nazi Germany to the United States to prevent them from being killed by the Nazis, and his post-death approval ratings are around the 10s, while disapproval is around the 80s. Early Life Jedediah Azariah Danilovich was born on January 23, 1890, in Saint Petersburg, in the Russian Empire. Danilovich came from a very large family, and the Danilovichs lived in deep poverty as a result of mass antisemitism in the Russian Empire. Danilovich's family worked in a family-owned bar, and they worked, with little money they made Danilovich's father took from his children and spent on alcohol. Much of Danilovich's siblings would die before adulthood, his eldest brother died before he turned 19, and when Danilovich was a teenager, his father died too. One of Danilovich's sisters ran away from home, and his other sisters would die, as well as his brothers, his brothers have either ran away or died. Danilovich took care of his mother until she died, causing Danilovich having to run the bar on his own, but he was too unsuccessful. Danilovich was the last to leave his parents' estate. Danilovich signed up in the Russian army and he fought in World War I from 1914 until 1917. Danilovich fought against the Germans and he withdrew from the military as a result of the newly broken out Russian Revolution. Danilovich joined the Bolshevik movement after being radicalized by the Communist Manifesto written by Karl Marx and Frederich Engels. Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Communist Category:Judaism in Chawosauria